Jack Kennedy
Old Sport is the protagonist character of Dayshift at Freddy's and Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo. Appearance Old Sport shares a similar sprite to Purple Guy. He, however, is orange, has a shorter neck, a wider body, and on his suit he has a name tag rather than a badge. Behavior His personality in the games are entirely based off the choices you make throughout the games, which can lead to various endings, many involving getting fired for various reasons, deaths, or true endings. However, sometimes he acts completely on his own. Signifying that he has a personality. As the Freddit event seems to show that Old Sport seems to be a little immature or even childish. (This could be a joke, but the character does this completely on his own.) ''He even acts this way in some events, such as; doing a flip to prove his dominance, wanting to dive into the ballpit, and refusing to get off the slide. He even has a few phrases that makes him sound childish, but these can be picked by the player, so they might not be some of his own actions. '''Description' Old Sport signed up for the job so he could fulfill his promise to Fredbear of saving the dead children souls and granting them their happiest day Old Sport is just a typical worker at first. But, that changes when he gets into the backroom to change into a suit, he meets a purple man. Purple man gives out an offer. To lure 5 kids to the back and murder them, What's stopping him? Your morality. Kill or not to kill, the choice is yours. Relationships Dave Old Sports' relationship with Dave can stay on stable ground or negative ground. It all depends on what choices you make. However, Old Sport seems to be someone that Dave talks to often. Old Sport also seems to be a crutch or someone that Dave tries to be kindred with, as Dave talks a fair amount about Old Sport. Phone Guy Old Sport has little to no interest in the Phone Guy, as he is his supervisor and the person that fires him, gives him information, or warnings. If Old Sport accepts Dave's offers in DSaF 2, on the fourth day Phone Guy will express his anger and distrust towards him, letting down his oblivious facade. Later on the 5th day, He will call him a soulless monster and fire him. If Old Sport refuses Dave's offer, then accepts his, Phone Guy will become more open towards Old Sport. He'll tell Old Sport about himself and even befriend him. Phone Guy will also call him a model employee and the true face of Freddy Fazbender's on day 4. Cutscenes In DSaF2, There are several cutscenes in the game that will play depending on what you have done in game. 1: From a first person view, Old Sport will be in a Golden Freddy/Fredbear suit. Henry will walk by, and a stuffing noise will be heard. Henry walks back, but stops by and looks at Old Sport. The following dialogue options will appear: H E L P M E After that Henry will laugh, the screen will shake and the scene will end. 2: This is from a room view, The Player sees Henry go up to the Springbonnie suit and stuff a child inside, before doing the same as scene 1. 3: This is presumably what happens after the 1st or 2nd scenes, where The Real Fredbear explains how he needs help for their happiest day, and how Old Sport needs to SAVE THEM. Above in the black screen, the letters will pop up: I P R O M I S E After that Fredbear will say R I S E. Old Sport, very wounded, will crawl slowly out of the suit, and then his eyes will open, revealing white and soulless eyes. 'Trivia ' * Naming Old Sport "DirectDoggo" will make directdoggo appear and ask old sport if he's impersonating him an then says he's going to delete the game. Then you get sent to the home screen. ** Also, Calling Old Sport "Old Sport" will change the music of the game and will make Phone Guy say a line like Purple Guy . *His canonical name, according to the perfect ending and phone guy's comment, is Jack. * Purple Guy insults him by calling him an Old Fuck if you refuse his offer in DSaF 2. * If Old Sport kills the children in DSaF 1, the end of the day specifies how he looked at the little corpses and just shrugs it off, meaning that he probably has a sociopathic way of thinking as he felt no remorse for killing the kids. * If Old Sport kills the children in DSaF 2, You can get some of the most evil endings, showing that Old Sport could have become a maniac at this point. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2